Naruto's Inheritance
by Baby Cougar
Summary: She punched his shoulder playfully, but when she pulled her hand away, she got caught on the string that hangs off his shoulder. She held the small object in her hand, and for the first time, wondered what it was. "What's this?" "You know, I don't know."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Naruto's Inheritance

Naruto was running down a corridor, poorly lit and ankle-deep in water. Father and farther he ran, until he came upon a huge gate, which reached from the floor to the ceiling, sealed only by a small slip of paper. Naruto peered into the darkness, and made out a huge furry form from behind the bars. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out nine massive tails waving in an irritated fashion behind the creature. One bright red eye opened, level with where he was standing. The creature's mouth opened, and he could see gleaming white rows of teeth. It spoke.

"**Hello, kit. What do you want?"**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi. He cleared his throat, blue eyes staring in curiosity.

"Who are you?"

---------------------------

It has been a few years since Uzumaki Naruto had first made contact with the Kyuubi. He learned many things from the fox demon, including attempts at chakra control, about the Fourth Hokage, and demonic matters that he did not understand but listened to nevertheless.

Naruto remembered the first time he tapped into the Kyuubi's power. The overwhelming adrenaline, the pure ecstasy. Yet, painful. He couldn't control it very well, and if too much was released, he lost himself. Naruto was the only human that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had ever formed a bond with.

He remembered the final battle with Sasuke, when the Kyuubi surged so much power into him that he actually took on a one-tailed form of the demon, a cloak if you will. Naruto remembers all of this well.

-------------------------

"Hey." a female voice said.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Where's Sai?" he asked.

"Sai? He's off drawing a picture of the waterfall. Did you need him?" she asked.

"No, just wondering. Look, about Sasuke, I'm sor--"

He was cut off by Sakura putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. You did everything you could. It's been a couple years now, stop beating yourself up over it."

She punched his shoulder playfully, but when she pulled her hand away, she got caught on the string that hangs off his shoulder. She held the small object in her hand, and for the first time, wondered what it was.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto? What is this thing?" She asked him.

"What thing? Oh, that? I'm not sure. It's been a part of my clothes since I got them. It was there when I got my first orange jumpsuit, which was the only thing I had from my parents. That's why I wear orange, not because I have a passion for the color. But back to your question, I'm not really sure."

"Well let's take a look, it doesn't look like it's just some decoration, it seems to somehow open."

"Oh really?" Naruto slid off his jacket and took a look at the small object dangling from the left shoulder.

"You know, I've always wondered how this thing never managed to get ripped off in fights." he said.

They examined the object. It appeared to have some kind of lid on it, but tiny seals were engraved into it. Sakura brought it close to her face so she could examine it.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Sakura and Naruto jumped, they had forgotten about Sai.

"Oh, Sai. You scared us." said Sakura.

Sai stared blankly, then put on that fake smile. He whipped out his handy dandy book and flipped open to the desired page.

"Let's see…when a friend is frightened, you should put a hand on their shoulder and comfort them, and tell them not to be afraid."

Sai snapped the book shut, and put it back in his bag. He walked between Naruto and Sakura, and crouched down so he was on the same level. Without looking at either, just staring straight ahead, he linked his arms around their necks and pulled both bodies to him.

"It's alright. You don't have to be frig--ARGH!"

Naruto and Sakura both punched the top of Sai's head, digging his face in the ground. Both of their faces were twitching.

"Anyway, where were we?" Naruto asked after that was over.

Sai got up and rubbed his head, then put his fake smile back on. That didn't stop the drop of sweat from forming on the back of his head. _Well…that didn't work like the book said it would. Oh well. It never does._

"What are you doing?" Sai asked again.

"There's something with this, er, for lack of a better word, _thing,_ that hangs off Naruto's shoulder. It seems to open, but there are tiny seals carved into it."

Sai took hold of the object and brought it up to his face. Using the little bit of sealing knowledge he gained from ROOT, he tried to make heads or tails of it.

"It seems to be some kind of sealing technique. It's different from any I've seen, but similar enough for me to figure it out. You see this one?" Sai pointed out one of the tiny figures. "This one means "seal." That means that there is something sealed inside this little object." Sai returned to his usual blank face and dropped the object, letting it dangle off of the shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto? Wasn't your teacher, Jiraiya, talented in seals?" Sakura asked him.

"What? Pervy-sage? Oh yeah, I guess he was. Let's go talk to the Hokage."

The three ninja gathered their belongings to go visit the Hokage.

--------------

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, rubbing her temples. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. And to top it off, Shizune had found another hiding place for her sake. Not to mention she was sitting in the room, staring at her. Tsunade groaned and pulled a paper off of the top of the stack.

Raccoons have moved into the old abandoned Uchiha Complex.

She sighed in disbelief. Half this paperwork was on stupid crap. Oh, well, she could always use it for beginning genin.

She was about to reach for another paper when three ninja suddenly appeared in her office.

"What is it, Naruto?" she groaned.

Then she noticed that Sai and Sakura were also present, and then she got genuinely curious.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, not really. We were just wonde--"

"Is the Pervy-sage in town?" Naruto cut Sakura off, then dodged a swing aimed at his head.

"Jiraiya? What do you need him for?" Tsunade asked.

Since Naruto and Sakura were squabbling, Sai took the initiative to answer.

"We need him to help us with seals. It seems that the decoration on Naruto's shoulder is actually a small container, it has seals carved around the top to keep it closed. The only one I could decipher was the one that read "seal.""

"Let me see."

Sai grabbed Naruto's arm and shoved him into the Hokage, much to the orange ninja's dislike. But he shut up as soon as he realized that Tsunade was examining the object.

"Hmmm…..I don't recognize anything more than you do. Yes, it just so happens that Jiraiya is in town. You'll probably find him by the hot springs."

Tsunade released Naruto and returned to her paperwork. She didn't even look up when they left. She did, however, feel a vein in her forehead when Naruto said, "See you later, Granny!"

--------------

They reached the hot springs in record time. As promised, the Toad Sage was there, peeking in the women's bath. Sakura stormed up and punched him.

"Hey! What was that for! I'm doing very important re--"

"Cut the crap, Pervy-sage. You were just peeking, and we know it. Now, we need your help."

"I'm busy." he said.

"But, Master Jiraiya! You are the only one who knows enough about seals to help us."

"Fine, have it your way, Pinky. As long as you don't hit me again."

Sai stood there, smiling.

"Is that kid always so creepy?" Jiraiya asked them.

"Yup," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya jumped down from the toad he was on, and it poofed away.

"Alright, what is it you need?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged off his jacket and held up the left shoulder, holding up the decoration.

"There are seals on this thing. WE think that there is something inside. It might be something from my parents! We can't understand them, so we were hoping you could. Will you look, Pervy-sage?"

"I told you not to call me that! But yes, I'll have a look."

Jiraiya too the jacket from the boy and examined the seals carved into the tiny object. As his eyes passed over the writing, recognition filled his face.

"I--I don't believe it. This is…."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**Ah, cliffy. Don't you love those? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a review by incarnationofvictory (which I have yet to determine was good or bad) I would like to point out that this story was never intended to be a oneshot. It will also be much longer than two chapters. I cannot say how long, it ends when it ends, but I won't make it "stupid." Thank you.**

Chapter Two- What Could It Mean?

Jiraiya stared at the markings. Only one man he had ever known, the only man that was better at sealing than him, had ever used these. He knew that for a fact because that very man had invented these seals himself.

"What is it Pervy-Sage? What are they?"

He looked up to see three people looking at him expectantly. He sighed and turned his back to the wall of the bath; he had a feeling there won't be any time for that for a while.

"These seals…were created by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

The shock on the three ninja's faces were apparent. Even Sai was shocked.

"But how can that be?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that thing came from the clothes I had inherited form my parents. Why would the Fourth Hokage have written seal on it."

Jiraiya knew the time had come to tell Naruto the truth. He was sure the other two would hear it from Naruto.

"Naruto, I have something to show you. Come with me. Yes, you two as well, although what I have to say is for Naruto."

They followed in silence, trying to figure out what the information was. Jiraiya led them to the Hokage tower, where photos of the five Hokages hang.

"You two, wait in the lobby. What I have to say if for Naruto. Whether he tells you or not is his choice. Come, Naruto."

He followed, pestering me the whole way. He took him to where the photos were.

"Alright, Naruto, what do you know about the day you were born?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

Naruto huffed. "I know that the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, attacked the village. I also know that the Fourth Hokage died sealing him inside of me. My mother and father were both killed in the attack."

"Very good. Now listen, have you ever wondered why Minato chose you, over any other child?"

"Sometimes, but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Correct. Why would he ask any man to do something that he himself could not do?"

Naruto stared at the sage before answering. "What do you mean?"

Now is the time, thought Jiraiya.

"Minato Namikaze had only one son. He also had a wife, although not many knew of her, and those who did didn't know her name. I myself met her. She died on the night of the attack."

"Who was she, Pervy-Sage?"

"Her name was Kushina. Kushina _Uzumaki_. Naruto, she was your mother."

Naruto looked dumbstruck. "My…moth…er? Than that means…"

Jiraiya watched as the boy stared at the Fourth's picture. He put a hand to his own spiky hair and touched the picture. A single tear formed in his eye.

"Yes, Naruto. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

It was silent for a moment. Then Naruto finally found his voice.

"Why didn't anybody tell me? How come the villagers treated me like that? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Naruto's voice was low, but he was shouting by the time he reached the end. Jiraiya understood the boy's anger.

"It was to protect you. In the first place, not many knew. But, those who did opted not to speak of it. Minato had many enemies, Naruto. If they were to find out that he had a son, they would use you for revenge since he was dead. It was for your protection."

"Some protection, I lived most of my life in fear, wondering if the next beating would kill me. Some protection."

"They were wrong to treat you that way, Naruto. Now come, your friends are waiting, and we have to figure out just _what_ is sealed in that thing."

Naruto only nodded. He had a somber expression, which was so odd an him. He walked in silence as they met up with Sakura and Sai.

"So Naruto? What did he say?"

It was a long time before he answered.

"Naruto?" Sai questioned.

"He…He was my father." Naruto said quietly.

"Who was your father?" Sakura asked.

"I am the only son…"

"Of who? Do you know who your parents are?"

Naruto took a deep breath and decided to tell them.

"My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. My father's name was…"

"Yes?" Sakura and Sai asked in unison.

"…Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage."

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Then she took a good look at Naruto. It was true that he did look just like the man. Sai only nodded in agreement.

"Wow."

"Sakura, Sai, please don't tell anybody."

"Alright, we won't. So, what did you learn about the seals?" Sai asked, changing the subject.

"Pervy-Sage is going to take a look at them. I know that he taught the Fourth, so he probably can figure it out."

"Speaking of which, Naruto, give your jacket to me. I'll work on this at the library, where I can look at reference books too. You three go out for a couple hours, but come back to the library to see what I have.

The three ninja nodded. Naruto shrugged off the jacket and gave it to the Sannin, then the three went back inside the Hokage tower to get a D-rank mission to keep them busy. A local store needed some deliveries to be made.

After two D-rank missions, the gang made their way to the library. The found Jiraiya in the back, surrounded by sealing books. He was staring intently at the object in his hand.

"So did you find anything?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya jumped nearly three feet in the air. He was so focused that he didn't even notice them.

"Actually, I have one left to figure out, then we can open it."

Naruto cheered, but remembered that he was in a library, and shut up. Unfortunately, the memory came only _after_ Sakura's fist connected with his head. They stood there, waiting, watching, as the Sannin worked.

Jiraiya let out a sound of victory; he had cracked the last seal. Good thing he taught this man, or he would have never figured out half of them.

"Alright, let's see what's inside this thing."

It took ten minutes at least. Each seal had different handsigns that were needed to crack it. And the surface area was so small, but he had to fit all of his fingers on each seal. In the end, it worked out, and the top popped off. Jiraiya tapped the open end into his hand, and a tiny scroll came out. Discarding the jacket, he unrolled the scroll and placed it onto the table for the other three to see.

Sakura and Sai only held looks of confusion, but Naruto and Jiraiya, who had seen something like this before, only larger, turned so pale that they looked white.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

It was Naruto who answered.

"It's a summoning contract."

**That's right, another cliffy. I hope you guys like this chapter, and the real action will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, I took a month long break to gather my thoughts. Winter break last for a month in college! Woo!**


End file.
